4 Real
by Julia1997
Summary: Amy is trying to move on from Karma, in the process she meets Reagan a DJ and waitress that is going to change everything in their lives.
1. Miss Moving On

Amy's POV  
>A week had passed since the party at Liam, that I broke into trying to stop him from telling about the night we slept together for Karma and realized that it would end with her. Soon after was the anniversary of Karma and as my gift I gave my blessing to her and Liam stay together, I still loved her and really could not do anything but she loved Liam and he loved her then they should be together, I do not want to disturb the happiness of my best friend with my unrequited feelings.<p>

Now with Karma dating Liam and all I wanted was to fall in love with someone else, get involved and more importantly I wanted to get over Karma, did not want to feel what I feel for her, was not doing me any good these feelings for her. It was lunchtime and I were sitting as always, Shane, Lauren, Theo, Liam, Karma and they were talking about something but to be honest I do not care what they were saying, my mind was far away and was lately anywhere better to be at this table, in love with my best friend and her boyfriend having next to her, I certainly had to overcome these my feelings.

-Amy, are you okay? -Question Shane after the bell rang and I almost ran out of the cafeteria.  
>-Yes, why would not be okay?<br>-Well, you left so fast the cafeteria that left a trail of dust. So stop stalling and tell me just what is disturbing that little head.  
>-Shane, I know I gave my blessing to Karma and Liam but it hurts to much to see them together makes me sick, and there's nothing I can do but try to get someone else.<br>-Got Iti, I figured that was it I was amazed with that blessing I would not do that ever.  
>-Well but that's because you've never loved someone like I love Karma, love it so much I just want her to be happy and I know that right now her happiness is with Liam, I can not be selfish and make her stay away from him not to hurt me, I just can not do that.<br>-You are a much better person than I am, but I already knew this long ago. Totally agree with you, you have to find another person, a beautiful and wonderful girl that you will love you the way you deserve, Ams.  
>-Thanks Shane, I really needed it<br>-Why it I'll take you out tonight, go to this party and you will find your future girlfriend there.  
>-Seriously Shane, a party can not be a cafe?<br>-Of course not, you have dates at a coffee shop, first you need to know the girl so you can have these cute dates.  
>-Ok, You won I'll go.<br>-Yeah that's what I'm talking about, I will pick you up at 21:00.

Classes passed quickly after my conversation with Shane, one good thing that happened during this lie that was invented by Karma I get to know Shane, if he thought we were not a couple, he would never talk to me and I would not have the best friend I have today. Bell rang and out toward my house when I hear Karma calling me.

-Ams, Wait need to talk to you.  
>-What you need to tell me?<br>-You Okay? We have not spoken right lately.  
>-Oh well yes Karms, so busy with things you know, school and keep myself updated in my series.<br>-I thought so, but we could go out and see a movie what do you think?  
>-Seems great Karms, would love spend time with you what about tonight?<br>-Tonight I cant Ams, had already agreed to go out with Liam but what about tomorrow?  
>-Ok, then tomorrow can be. Well I'm leaving. See you later.<p>

It was amazing the power the Karma has on me I would cancel my plans with Shane in the blink of an eye to get only a few hours with her, I know it was not healthy but it was my reality and one can not rule the heart, I really wanted to get but I can not, in one hand I'm sad to not go out with her tonight but I'm also happy to hang out with Shane meant a new beginning, one that I really need.

I went to the park to think about life, I started doing this the last few weeks before I would open up with Karma and that was enough to make me feel good, but ultimately meant the opposite and I could not speak all my thoughts to Karma, I didn't want to make everything weird between us. I decided to sit by the fountain and open a book, okay I would not read the book but even hold a book made me look less pathetic and look like I was going to read it and not to organize my increasingly confused thoughts . I spent two hours sitting near the fountain with the book in hands and did not even realize when she sat beside me.

-You Have to tell me how to do it. - Says the girl and I get scared in a way that I fall back and soak in all source water.  
>-Ow my God, I'm sorry I did not mean to scare you, I'm really sorry. - She offers me her hand to help me up when I recognize her, she was the waitress at Liam's party, which took me out of that locked room, had not noticed before as she was beautiful with her hair purple at the tips, I realized I was static and accept her help and leave the fountain.<p>

-It's all right I was distracted, was not your fault.  
>-I noticed it, that's why I said you had to teach me how to do that.<br>-Do What?  
>-Read A book upside down, should be years of training to look like a busy person.<br>-Whoa what a shame, as if it was not enough I solve fall into the fountain and get wet.  
>-All right shrimp girl. Do not worry about it.<br>-Whoa you remembered, you saw me at the party.  
>-Sure, not every party I get to see a beautiful girl and that is not arrogant, someone different is impossible to forget you.<br>-Wow, I think no one ever told me something like that.  
>-So, can I know your name or I'll have to keep calling you shrimp girl?<br>-Oh course, Amy. My name is Amy.  
>-Reagan, My name is Reagan.<p>

We shook hands and I swear I felt something different when it happened, a good sensation for a moment in a long time I was excited about what may come, all thanks to her.


	2. The Story Of My Life

R- So what's going on in your life that you felt the need to come to a park and fake read a book?

A- What you mean what's going on in you life? Nothing is going on. - I finished talking and even I couldn't believe what I was saying, and for some reason all I wanted to do is tell her the whole story, in a weird way I felt like I could tell her everything and it wouldn't be a problem.

R- Ok. I know you're lying but I get it you don't know me and don't need to open up and tell the story of your life I get it.

A- It's not like that but the answer to your question is a book long, it will take forever for me to tell you everything, and no one would want to listen to a sad story without even knowing me, I know that's pretty boring.

R- Well, I don't think so, I would like to know, I'm pretty nosy so I don't see any problem. You can let everything out maybe it will make you feel better, and the good part of opening up to me is that I don't know anyone in your life what makes me impartial and trust worthy.

A- Wow, you're pretty convincing.

R- I know even I get surprise sometimes with my persuasion.

A- Okay, then I'll tell you. - And I did I told her everything, my fake relationship with Karma that led to me realizing my love for her, she rejecting me a month ago, my drunk mistake with Liam, explained what I was doing in the party that we met, my blessing to Liam and Karma and how I was feeling awful with everything that happened these couple months, and I was surprised when she seemed really interested with story that I was telling.

R- Wow, you really wasn't lying when you told it was long and sad. I'm shocked that all of that happened in only months, I really don't know how you didn't freak out.

A- I really don't know either.

R- Can I tell you my opinion, my conclusion?

A- Sure, I would like that.

R- I think you're being through the most difficult time ever which is the doubts when it comes to your sexuality and being rejected hurts like hell, and I imagine in your situation it's ten times worst, so kudos to you for holding on. And my advice to you it's get over your friend, admitting you sexuality can be painful but also can be liberating and about your night with this Liam I think you should tell your friend Karma get this weight of your shoulders.

A- I see, I agreed with everything you said, except the whole tell Karma that I slept with Liam, it would destroy her, she would never talk to me again and it would ruin her relationship with Liam.

R- It would cause a lot of problems, but you would finally be free, live without any secrets, And if Karma it's really your friend she's going to forgive you.

A- Yeah, I guess you're right I'll tell her. Now, I told you my problems, basically, the story of my life you need to tell me yours too.

R- Yeah, I guess you're right I'll tell you my story too. So I'm a junior, I'm emancipated so I live alone and in order to have a place to live and not live under a bridge, I have two jobs one as a cater waitress like you met me, and as a DJ. I wish I could only work as a DJ but there's no stability and I need more money, so I'm a waitress too. I found out that I was a lesbian when I was 14, I was always different than everyone else, when everyone was thinking about guys I was thinking about girls, I realized I was different and when I first kissed a girl I had confirmation. My parents didn't take that very well and we kept fighting a lot so it came a moment when I was just too tired of fighting so I got emancipated, it was easier for me and for them and I have been living alone since I'm 15, and that's pretty much it. If you want to know more, you're gonna have to find out later. - She finished talking and winked at me, it was sad to know that her life was so difficult but knowing her story made me more interested in her.

A- Well, I really want to know more about you, and that doesn't happen very often.

We kept talking for two hours, and I never realized time has passed we talked about the most silly things going through movies, music and my favorite thing food and I found out we actually had a lot in common, I was so stuck in that moment it seamed like there was just the two of us there I forgot about everything else, but all good things have to come to an end my phone started to ring and I saw Shane's name in the ID, I saw the time and it was 8 p.m I was so late, I forgot that I was going out with Shane at this party.

A- Oh God, I'm sorry I need to get this.

R- Sure, no problem.

A- Shane, I'm so sorry I forgot about you.

S- I realized Miss Amy, you better have an amazing reason to forget about me and our party.

A- I guess you can say that I had a good reason.

S- Really? You know that for me a good reason it's that you met a girl and that's why you haven't taken any of my calls.

A- That's exactly what happened Shane, now I have to go I'll get home and get ready. OK?

S- Ok, but don't think you're going to sneak out you're telling me everything about this girl.

A- Yeah, I thought you said that, don't worry I will.

R- Well, I guess you're leaving.

A- I am, I'm so sorry I forgot that I'm going out with my best friend tonight.

R- It's okay Amy, I get it. I have to work today so I was about to leave too. But I'm not leaving until you give me your phone number.

A- Yeah, of course here it is.

R- Well, I never thought coming to the park would become the best decision that I have ever made, I'm surprised and I will call so that we can go out, like a real date if it's okay for you of course.

A- Yeah, I'm totally on board with that, I didn't think that coming to the park would actually be this nice, so thank you.

R- Thank You, Amy and I'll see you later. - She kissed me on the cheek and I could feel me blushing.

She left and I set there really happy for meeting her, I felt like she gets me and besides Shane I didn't felt like no one really understood me. My phone ringed and I saw that there was a new message I opened and the number wasn't saved at mine phone book. I opened the text and smiled instantly.

_Loved talking to you, can't wait to see you again. You're awesome Shrimp Girl, I mean Amy I haven't decided yet on how to call you. =) -Reagan _

_I really hope you call me Amy, I can't wait too. - Amy_

_Have a nice night shrimp girl. ;) - Reagan _

I went home after texting Reagan and for the first time in my life I saw emojis as a cute thing, so much that I saved Reagan's name in my phone with a smiley face next to her name, that's how good she was doing to me. I got ready to this underground party with Shane and I felt happier about going out, and see Shane and talk about Reagan. Shane was on time and we left and just like when we talked on the phone he asked me everything about the girl from the park, every detail and I told him smiling when I remembered this afternoon.

We arrived to the party and It was crazy, so many people dancing and drunk I felt like a fish out of the water I was ready to say let's leave to Shane when I realized that Reagan was the DJ of the party.


	3. I Could Be The One

Chapter 3

_Amy's POV_

I was so surprised to see Reagan at this party, after knowing more about her it made total sense her being at a party, it was normal for her, she told me that because she was a DJ parties were always in her schedule. I was so happy to see her that even surprised me, I barely knew her and she already bring these amazing feelings to me. I was so happy that I was living in my own bubble, I didn't realized that I was staring at her with a big goofy smile in my face with didn't go unnoticed by Shane.

S- Why are you smiling like a crazy person?

A- What? No, nothing.

S- Amy, stop lying to me I know you very well, and I know that this smile it's for an extraordinary reason, so tell me already.

A- Fine, you do know me very well. You see the DJ? I know her, I met her at Liam's party and I saw her again this afternoon at the park, and I talked to her she's pretty cool.

S- Wait, she's the reason why you ignored me this afternoon?

A- Yeah, pretty much.

S- Oh my god, that's amazing like really amazing. We came here for you to know someone, a potential girlfriend and you already met someone, you're fast. This is awesome now you just need to invest on her some more.

A- What do you mean invest? And I don't even know if she likes me, maybe she's not interested.

S- You're kidding yeah? Amy you're a catch if she isn't interest in you already, what I think it's almost impossible she will be very soon.

R- Hey everyone, so for the ones that don't know who I am, my name is Reagan and the last song of the first part of my setlist I dedicate to an amazing girl that I met a week ago, so this one is to you Amy.

Suddenly Avicci's song "I could be the one" started o play, it was an amazing feeling to have a song dedicated to me, I was so happy that I couldn't believe that was happening the fact that Reagan was already dedicating a song to me made me like her even more if that was possible.

_I could be the one to make you feel that way,_

_I could be the one to set you free_

S- See, I told you she was already interested in you.

A- Yeah, I guess you're right. I can't believe she just did that.

When the song ended, she started to come to the dance floor and come in my direction. I was so nervous this was the very first time that a girl liked me, in fact it was the very first time anyone liked me, I wasn't used to that I was used to liking someone and this person didn't like me back, so the fact that this amazing girl that pretty much could have anyone she wanted was interested in me was surreal.

R- Hey Amy, I can't believe how lucky i am to run into you.

A- I know I had no idea that you're gonna be the DJ in this party. I'm happy to see you too.

S- Hello, I'm Shane. Amy's best gay friend, and you are?

R- Hey, I'm Reagan nice to meet you.

S- It was nice to meet you too, the reason why Amy ignored me all afternoon.

R- Sorry about that, it really is my fault I was keeping her busy.

S- No worries, she's all yours. Now I'm going away to leave you two alone, bye bye. It was nice meeting you Reagan, see you soon Ams.

A-Gosh, I'm so sorry Shane is like that he has no filter.

R- It's okay I liked him, he seems nice. But I really liked the fact that he told me you were all mine.

I'm pretty sure I turned into a different skin tone, I blushed and was so uncomfortable, I wasn't the type of person that flirts, I tried but that was always such a failure, the exact opposite of Reagan that seemed to be an expert.

R-I'm kidding you don't have to blush, but you look really cute all red, no need to blush it was a joke. -She said following a laugh, an amazing one that became one of my favorite sounds.

R-So can I get you anything to drink, with no alcohol obvious.

A- Yeah, I would like that.

We sat at this benches with juices and just started to talk about everything, the silliest things, the time flied just like it did when we were at the park. When I looked around almost everyone had left already, just the staff was still in the party.

A- Oh my god, I can't believe Shane left me here, I'm going to kill him.

R- Wow, spending time with was that awful?

A-No, of course not. I confused things. It was amazing spending time with you, so much that I didn't even notice everyone leaving and the time passing. I'm just really mad at Shane because he brought me here, he was my ride I have no idea how I will get home now.

R- Well, your problem is solved I'll take you home.

A- What? No, you don't have to, I'll get a cab or ask my mom to come pick me up.

R- There's no way in earth I'm gonna let that happen, I'm taking you home end of discussion.

We arrived at the parking lot and to her car that was an old purple truck full of stickers, she opened the car door for me and I told her where I lived, When the radio started to play 30 seconds to mars we freaked out and started to sing, no not sing scream the song if anyone looked at that scene would think that we're crazy, but honestly I didn't care about that at all.

R- Here you are safe and sound. I wouldn't like your mother to think I'm a bad influence and don't let you hang out with me.

A- There's no way I'll let her do that. Nothing is gonna keep me from seeing you.

R- That's great. It makes me really happy, I'm terrible at climbing trees, sneak in, jump windows and stuff, I don't think your hair is that long to throw it throughout the window and I don't have a horse yet.

A- We leaving in a horse would be hilarious. I can't believe you don't have one what a disappointment.

R- Sorry about that, I think I can make it up to you.

And then the world stopped for a moment when our lips touched it was like nothing else in the world mattered, it was just me and her. The kiss could't be more perfect it was a sweet kiss but it wasn't innocent what surprised me the most was how romantic everything was.

R- Now you can leave, goodnight! See you very soon.

A- Goodnight! See ya.

That was my life right now, how amazing that was, I couldn't wait to spend more time with Reagan specially kissing her.


End file.
